One shots
by KagsYasha
Summary: A pile of One shots all inuyasha and kagome, and sango and miroku. Some stories I thought up each one a different chapter title is the first one but the rest will be different chapters. Fluffy and cute INUKAG
1. Pregnant !

In the Feudal Era

Everyone was in Kaede's hut waiting for Kagome to come back. Just then Kagome came in through the door.

"Everyone I have something very important to tell you" Kagome said not looking in either one of their eyes.

"What is it Lady Kagome" Miroku asked.

"Yeah you can tell us" said Sango.

"Well I... er.." Kagome studdered.

"What is it" Shippo asked cutely being so concerned.

"Yeah just spit it out if it's sooo important" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Ok then well I-I... I'm pregnant" Kagome said quickly.

"WHAT" Inuyasha yelled.

"Your pregnant but with who" Sango asked.

"My what have you been doing in your time Lady Kagome" Miroku asked pervertedly.

"How did you get pregnant Kagome" Shippo asked cutely.

"WHAT BUT HOW, WITH WHO?" Inuyasha continued to yell. 'but how could my Kagome, my Kagome, MY KAGOME' Inuyasha shouted in his head.

They all continued to ask more and more questions, but the one thing they didn't notice was.

The big smile on Kagome's face she was on the floor of the hut cracking up laughing.

They all stopped talking and looked at her.

"Kagome whats wrong" Shippo asked.

"Be careful you could hurt your baby" Sango said worriedly.

"Yes Lady Kagome it can't be good for the child" said Miroku.

"I" Kagome laughed "It's just y-you should have seen your faces" Kgaome finally choked out.

"What" they asked.

"How do you think we would react your pre-preg-pregna" Inuyasha said angryly.

"Pregnant" Shippo finshed, but shut up when Inuyasha glared at him.

"Yes Kagome we should be shocked, you never told us you were seeing anyone" said Sango.

"Yeah but-" Kagome continued to laugh.

"WHO IS IT" Inuyasha yelled.

"What is it, why are you laughing Kagome" said Miroku.

"I'm not pregnant" Kagome finally said.

"What" Sango and Miroku said in illusion.

"but you said" said shippo.

"Your your not" Inuyasha said.

"No I was joking it's april fools day in my time when you joke around to get a good laugh" Kagome answered.

"So your not pregnant" asked Sango.

"No I was joking" Kagome said smiling.

"YES" Inuyasha shouted.

"Umm Inuyasha uh" Kagome said.

"Uh I well I didn't want you to be pregnant because you uh... wouldn't be able to search for Naraku or find shards" Inuyasha said trying to make up something.

"Oh ok" Kagome said.

"Yeah right" said Miroku.

"Mhm" said Sango.

"I don't even believe that" said shippo proudly.

"Keh it's the truth" Inuyasha said going back to his wall pretending to be asleep. "Get some sleep we need rest not to be joking around" Inuyasha said grumply.

"Alright then your right we're getting up early so good night everyone" said Miroku.

"Good night" said Sango lying down on her mat.

"Good night" said Shippo cuddling up with Kirara.

Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha "Thanks Inuyasha it's nice to know you care" Kagome whispered sitting down by him.

"I- Keh get some sleep" Inuyasha said. 'I'll always care Kagome I'll always care' thought Inuyasha while he slowly started to fall alseep.

"Good night Inuyasha" Kagome said sleeply cuddling next to him smiling.

"Good night" Inuyasha answered. He looked down at her and put his arm around her and closed his eyes. "Good night my Kagome."

Awwww cute or what I found it funny typing enjoy it's something I just thought up so I'll add more it's manly for fun tell me if you have some funny ideas for me to add.


	2. Sit

In the Feudal Era

Everyone was asleep except Inuyasha who doesn't need to sleep. He was up in a tree watching for any demons who might come. Kagome was in her sleeping bag under Inuyasha's branch she just felt safer the closer she was to him, Inuyasha didn't mind this way he could protect her better. Though Shippo wasn't with Kagome tonight because he had already fallen asleep on Kilara so they left him alone. Sango was sleeping under a blanket Kagome gave her, against Kilara who was transformed with Shippo on her back. Miroku was lying next to the fire and had a pillow and blanket from Kagome.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully except Kagome who was talking in her sleep. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"No I'm going home" Kagome murmed in her sleep rolling over on her back.

"Feh wench talks to her self" Inuyasha muttered closing his eyes again.

"I'm going back no matter what Inuyasha" Kagome said while Inuyasha was thinking 'oh no don't say it' "sit boy!"

'WAM' Inuyasha went flying out of the tree landing on Kagome, waking her up. His arms and legs pining her's down, while his body was crushing Kagome's into the ground. There heads were face to face, lips on lips traped in a sit lip lock, both their eyes widened.

From the noise the others woke up looking around for danger only to see Inuyasha and Kagome kissing. Miroku and Sango looked at each other Kilara transformed and hopped into Sango's arms while Shippo hopped on Miroku's shoulder. They quietly sneaked off into the bushes to give the couple some space while staying close enough to watch and spy like all the other times.

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at each other not knowing the others had left slowly starting to close their eyes and deepen the kiss. It lasted a few minutes strait before they both had the pull back for air, both their faces flushed red panting for air in the loss of breath.

"Ka go me" Inuyasha managed the say while his deep pantings continued.

"Ye yeah In inu ya sha?" Kagome said back staring deeply into his eyes.

"Are you ok" Inuyasha asked pretty concerned.

"Hmm" Kagome said dumbly.

"You were having a night mare" Inuyasha answered.

"Yeah your great" Kagome said.

"Umm Kagome I asked if you were ok not me" Inuyasha said blushing.

"I know" Kagome said silencing Inuyasha in another lip-lock before he could speak again.

* * *

**Like? Don't Like? Complain! Comploment! any thing! review!**


End file.
